


【坤丞】一根红线    by.方方楠

by lily_saii



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_saii/pseuds/lily_saii





	【坤丞】一根红线    by.方方楠

01  
蔡徐坤睁开眼发现自己身处一片荒山野外，腹部隐隐的疼痛感持续清晰，耳边有呼啸而过的风，夹杂着细细碎碎的抽泣声。  
抽泣声？  
他勉强支撑身体坐起，环顾了下四周，成片成片的杂草纷长，头顶澄静的发亮的月光照着，不知是在哪个山头，总归地方偏僻，他一时半会无法定位。

思绪万千，蔡徐坤扭了扭发酸的胳膊，视线就被左手腕上的红色线圈吸引注意。

那是一根很细的红线，绕在他的手腕，发着微弱的红光，顺着垂落在地上的细长红线看过去，视线落在一个坐在崖边的人身上，那人背对着他，背景清瘦，肩膀发抖，哭声断断续续的。

蔡徐坤脑海里闪过无数个杀人场景，最后停留在他被暗杀的最后一秒。

和平常一样完成工作的晚上，街上被下班的车辆堵的水泄不通，他只不过比平时晚了半个小时回家，刚取出钥匙，就感到腹部一阵绞痛，一个坚硬的东西进入他的身体。  
那是一把匕首，很新很锋利。  
等他视线清晰起来，一个面目清秀的少年出现在自己眼前，他戴着黑色帽子，眼睛里藏着沉光，蔡徐坤晕过去的最后一秒，才听到他略带鼻音的声音。

“木登木登，任务完成。”

是的。  
他被人杀了。

罪魁祸首就在他面前坐着，蔡徐坤只要起身对着那人踹一脚他就可以掉进悬崖然后一命呜呼。  
事实上蔡徐坤刚起身，那人就听到了动静，立马转过了头，称的上惊艳的脸蛋惨白，上面还有泪水的痕迹，这人年龄不大，有几分稚气，属于那种哭鼻子眼角鼻尖都会红通通的类型。

蔡徐坤和他对视了几秒，这才发现这个少年右手腕上也有一个红色线圈，他们中间连着一条隐隐发光的红线，在夜色中显得格外突兀。  
各种千奇百怪的想法一时间诞生，蔡徐坤自己都觉得不可思议，他清了清嗓子，刚要说话，这个少年突然站起了身。

蔡徐坤一个冷颤。  
少年面目高冷，有几分不好相处的意味。  
他还在思考如果这人再给他一刀他要怎么防备时，一个热乎乎的身体就冲进了怀抱。

紧接着就是一阵嚎啕大哭。  
蔡徐坤被他的举动惊得一愣一愣的，半天没动。  
少年哭的昏天暗地，紧紧搂着他的腰，跪在他的身前，哭着哭着少年吸了好几下鼻子，好像也没有阻止鼻涕的掉落，他也没管，又开始大哭。

少年哭了三分钟，从超大声变成小声到最后变成无声。  
哭饱了以后他才离开蔡徐坤的怀抱，脸蛋这会儿红的发亮，他嘤嘤呜呜了半天，才低头说:“太好了，你没死。”

什么逻辑？  
我不是被你杀的吗，你现在看见我没死这么开心？

蔡徐坤好歹也是受过良好教育的硕士生，他稳了稳内心的十几匹草泥马，对着少年闪亮的眸子说:“你是谁，为什么杀我，现在这是哪儿，这根线怎么回事。”

一连串的问题把少年问的晕晕的，他直接忽略了前几个问题，苦着脸扯了扯绕在他们手上的红线，哼唧道:“我也不知道，我杀了你以后这根线就出现了，怎么也扯不断，呜呜呜，我是不是遭天谴了……”

他冷下脸，目光锋利的看着眼前的少年。

少年被他的眼神吓得一抖，吸了吸鼻子，一股脑儿说了出来:“我叫范丞丞，代号木登木登，是个杀手，前几天受到的老板指示来杀一个名叫蔡徐申的人，我杀错人了……”少年一说就掉金豆豆，“对不起哥哥，我是个新人，对不起哥哥，这是我第一个任务呜呜呜呜我已经被公司解雇了，我本来想去警察局自首的，但是我扯不断这根线……我就想来跳崖……我不是故意的……”

蔡徐坤听完前因后果，内心燃起的怒火慢慢得到平息。  
范丞丞哭的上气不接下气，边揉着眼睛边说:“哥哥我杀了你之后见你没流血我又补了几刀对不起，你杀了我吧……”

蔡徐坤心肌一梗。  
他忍不住伸手摸了摸自己的腹部，除了疼痛感倒是没什么伤口。

范丞丞还在哭，哭的稀里糊涂，又说起了糊话:“呜呜呜哥哥没想到死之前还能见到你我先跟你道歉，我肯定是做梦，人死怎么能复生呢，我肯定是死之前出现幻觉了，对不起哥哥在天堂你要是见到我你轻点踹我怕疼……”

蔡徐坤见他这个样子，不得不叹了口气:“你先起来。”  
范丞丞摇了摇头:“我不，我起来幻觉就破灭了……”

“我的伤口会自动痊愈，除了老死我是不会死的。”

范丞丞眨了眨亮晶晶的眼睛，一脸难以置信。

“真的。”这是蔡徐坤的秘密，他从出生开始就不会受伤不会生病，要不是疼痛感还存在，他都以为自己是木头人。

“哥哥对不起我好像有点哭傻了都开始听糊话了……”范丞丞一瘪嘴又要哭。

蔡徐坤闲吵，冷眼一横:“闭嘴。”  
少年吓得一颤，立马噤声。  
见他这个楚楚可怜的模样蔡徐坤又稍微收敛了下表情，跟他细声细语解释:“没骗你，是真的，不信捏捏自己是不是真的，我被你捅了……几刀，还能还生龙活虎，跟你说话。”

“哥哥你捏吧。”范丞丞冷静了点，虽然还是不敢相信，但还是一脸跃跃欲试。  
蔡徐坤见少年细皮嫩肉的，也不客气，捏着脸颊上的一坨软肉扯了扯，少年立马痛的直抽声，蔡徐坤这才过足手瘾松开，懒声道:“这回信了吧？”

范丞丞捂着自己被蹂躏的一团软肉，迷迷糊糊地点了点头。

蔡徐坤舒出一口气，爬起了身:“事情解决，这次算你幸运，遇到了我，下次杀人别再认错人，你回公司吧。”

蔡徐坤真想给自己颁个年度最佳好人奖，被人捅错，不仅原谅他还要安慰他，他是真的善良，绝顶的善良。

“哥哥……这红线……”劫后余生的范丞丞还是懵懵的，他拉了拉手上绕着的红线，有些为难:“好像解不开。”

蔡徐坤这才记起这件麻烦事。  
这根红线发着淡淡的光，好像很玄幻。  
自身本就玄幻的蔡徐坤并不吃惊，顿了顿才说:“这根红线是你杀了我之后就出现的？”

范丞丞点了点头，又急巴巴地补充:“我试了很多办法弄断它，用剪刀用火都没用。这根红线只有十米长，我也只能和你距离十米。”

蔡徐坤若有所思的点头:“可能是对你的惩罚，因为你杀错人了，怕你畏罪潜逃，才会出现这根红线。”

范丞丞委屈地垂着头。

“找你老板，他可能知道解决方法。”蔡徐坤冷静分析。

范丞丞眼睛一亮，立马说:“我怎么没想到！”

蔡徐坤实在不想去嘲笑他的智商，而是看了看四周，这个地方实在偏僻，他都不知道自己是怎么被对方从家门口移到这里来的，背过来的？就那小溜肩？蔡徐坤自己先笑场。

“那现在去你老板那里吧，他住哪，我叫个的。”蔡徐坤说着就用左手去口袋拿手机，红线并不影响他的动作，就像一个摆设物，悬在他们之间把两个人莫名其妙的衔接。

这时候范丞丞突然走到他跟前，眯着眼睛笑了笑:“哥哥，不用打的，我会瞬移。”

眼前一黑，蔡徐坤满脑子的震惊。

这个世界神奇的人还挺多。

02

还没从瞬移眩晕感中恢复的蔡徐坤下一秒就被范丞丞的惊呼声震醒。

“啊！老板下班了！”

蔡徐坤定了定神，环顾四周，一秒前他还在一个鸟不拉屎的山头一秒后他就来到了某个高楼大厦的门口。

饶是镇定自若的蔡徐坤这时都慌了几分神，要不是旁边的小孩子话太多，一直哼哼唧唧的打电话，他可能还要玄幻几秒。

“哥哥，我老板手机关机了。”范丞丞嘟起嘴，可怜巴巴地看着他。

蔡徐坤看了下表，晚上十一点:“你知道你老板家在哪里吗？”

“不知道。”

也是，杀手公司的头头是不会轻易泄露自己的藏身之所的。

“那明天你们上班时间你再来找？”

“也只有这样了。”范丞丞跟着点头，“可是今晚怎么办……”

不提还好，一提蔡徐坤就犯愁。

蔡徐坤有点犹豫，但还是屈身求全:“你先去我家。”

范丞丞眼睛一闪一闪的，蔡徐坤被他闪得有点晕，别了下脸:“开始瞬移啊。”

事情真的很奇妙，他竟然会有一天带着一个陌生还是杀手的小男生回家。

这个小男生有点烦，他走到哪儿他必然跟到哪儿。  
蔡徐坤在整理好衣服后，范丞丞就站在旁边一动不动地看着他。

“我要去洗澡。”蔡徐坤咬了咬牙。

范丞丞羞地一下脸红了大半，磕磕绊绊了半天:“我不看，我就站在门口。”

蔡徐坤有种撞墙的冲动。

“如果我们距离超过十米会有什么反应。”蔡徐坤眯了眯眼，不放过任何一个漏洞。

“就会……”范丞丞好像有点难以言齿，“我试了几次，每次都会发生可怕的后劲……”

“什么后劲？”

“就是……”范丞丞脸又开始红了，吞吞吐吐，还抬头看了好几眼他的脸色，才暗下决心说出来:“如果我一离你超过十米，我就会被弹回去，和你贴着……”

蔡徐坤脸黑了一半。  
他已经不想问贴到什么程度。  
而是甩手进了浴室。  
他进了浴室后范丞丞真的很听话的背过身子蹲在门口，蔡徐坤虽然觉得别扭，但还是很快的冲了下澡。

他洗完后范丞丞还是蹲在门口，背影缩成小小一团，头发毛绒绒的，还挺可爱。

呸。  
可爱个屁。  
要不是这个糊涂蛋杀错人，他才不要遭罪。

“你洗不洗澡？”蔡徐坤看了半天，才清了清嗓子提醒。

范丞丞一听就站起身子，摆了摆手:“我没带衣服，明天把红线解决后再洗。”

蔡徐坤也不勉强。  
洗澡不是什么问题，睡觉才是大问题。

看着房间里唯一一张大床，蔡徐坤犯了愁。  
“我可以睡地上！”范丞丞自告奋勇。

蔡徐坤心想:那你就睡吧。  
但良好的教养不允许他这么做，他叹了口气:“你睡床上，我打地铺。”

“没关系，哥哥，我可以睡地上。”范丞丞做错了事，这会儿格外殷勤。

蔡徐坤见他如此热情，身子骨也还算硬实，便没多说，打好地铺后两人各自上床。

“哥哥，晚安。”

“……晚安。”

蔡徐坤怎么也睡不着，他不习惯身旁有人睡觉，虽然不在一张床上，但他还是觉得别扭。  
挣扎到半夜还是没有抵抗过困虫上身，迷迷糊糊就睡着了，这夜睡得不太安稳，老是做梦，梦断断续续的，怎么也连不起来，梦时好时坏，玄乎不已。  
蔡徐坤醒的比平时早半个小时，生物钟提前，他习惯性躺床上闭了闭眼，让大脑恢复。

床下的范丞丞睡得贼死，安静的环境里还能听到他呼哧呼哧的鼾声，不大，有点像小猪。  
真是心大。

蔡徐坤先给秘书打了通电话把今天的任务安排妥当，从阳台一边说话一边走到冰箱旁拿出牛奶和三明治。  
刚挂上电话，就感觉手腕一重，一道无法言喻的冲劲凭空腾出，只是一秒钟，蔡徐坤眼睁睁地看着一个身影从房间里飞了出来，速度快的只能看见一个黑点，后知后觉，怀里多了一个人，自己还好死不死地伸出双手揽住了人的细腰。

刚刚发生的事情让蔡徐坤久久不能回神，还是怀中人揉了揉眼皮，傻乎乎地睁开眼，声音发嗲:“早啊，哥哥。”

蔡徐坤过了许久才忍着把人从高楼丢下去的冲动，面部表情已经风起云涌:“你先从我怀里下去……”

距离超过十米的后劲就是如此。  
范丞丞一五一十地坦白，他试过很多次，每次无疑两个人就会黏在一起，不是蔡徐坤黏他，而是他会自动扑向蔡徐坤。

“这红线是谈恋爱神器吧？”蔡徐坤气极反笑，手也克制不住敲打桌面，“小情侣难舍难分时不就最适合这种，超过十米就连体婴儿似的。”

坐在对面的范丞丞听了后低着头，耳根发软。

蔡徐坤还是生气，他个三好青年，吃喝嫖赌，贪污腐败样样不干，懂事孝顺，帅气多金，这是遭了什么罪才这么倒霉，想到这儿他就更埋怨那个认错字还差点让他一命呜呼的杀手，但对方头一直低着，看起来也很内疚。

范丞丞努力让自己不被凶哭，抬起头眼睛还是红红的:“对不起哥哥。”

蔡徐坤胸膛升起的气瞬间就消散了。

“算了。”他不是那种会为难小孩子的人，横竖都倒霉，眼前要紧的是解决，“带我去你们公司吧。”

范丞丞走到自己跟前，声音很软，有点儿鼻音:“哥哥，你还是抓着我吧。”

想到上次瞬移的眩晕，蔡徐坤立马抓住了眼前人的手腕。

瞬移前蔡徐坤脑海里蹦出来的不是其他而是这个小孩儿的手腕。

很细，很白，还暖乎乎的。

再次来到范丞丞公司，蔡徐坤不由得生出一丝紧张感。

跟着人上电梯时，范丞丞时不时看了他好几眼，蔡徐坤还疑问怎么了，就见自己的手还是抓着他的手腕。

蔡徐坤讪讪地松开，手心里依旧遗留着小孩儿手腕的触感。

两人来到一个玻璃门前，范丞丞按了密码，玻璃门自动打开。

映入眼帘的是一个穿着精致贴身的西装的男人，站在落地窗前浇花，听到动静后转过了身。

那是一张温和的毫无攻击性的脸，好看而不张扬，很难想象这种谦谦君子长相的人竟是杀手公司的老板。

“木登木登？”陈立农挑了下眉，视线从范丞丞身上落到了他身旁的人身上，“这是？”

“老板。”范丞丞立马解释，“这是蔡徐坤，是我这次任务被误杀的对象。”

陈立农表情有点儿变化，他从头到尾打量了下蔡徐坤，又笑着对范丞丞说:“在和我开玩笑吗？人死能复生？”

范丞丞刚想说话，一旁的蔡徐坤站出身来:“万事皆有可能。”

陈立农和蔡徐坤对视了几秒，忽尔一笑，把水壶放在身旁的木桌上，留给他们一个侧脸:“找我什么事？”

范丞丞哼哼唧唧的把事情经过讲了一遍，倒是没有废话连篇，挑着重点讲。

听的有些疑神的陈立农眼神幽幽淡淡的扫了一眼身前站着的两个人，突然发问:“什么红线？”

蔡徐坤一直有这种预感，比如这条红线是针对性的，只有他和范丞丞能看见，之前只是他一贯异想天开的猜测，事实证明时，他还是有点儿受打击。

范丞丞眼睛都红了，急巴巴地抬高了手:“在这里啊，我的手腕上，一根红线，老板你看不到吗？”

看是什么都没看到，但范丞丞这副模样倒是让他有些心疼，不得走上去摸着范丞丞软软茸茸的头发，放软声音安慰:“先别哭，有什么事老板帮你解决，眼睛都红了。”

陈立农一脸温柔的模样，就差把人搂进怀里安慰。

“都是我的错，要不是我粗心大意，就不会出这么多事，还牵连了他人。”范丞丞被人安慰更加脆弱，不一会儿就吸鼻子。

现场唯一一个清醒的人，受害人蔡徐坤冷静地问:“之前杀错人的杀手有没有这种惩罚？”

陈立农一顿，回忆了半响，才笑道:“没有，我们公司还是第一次出现这种犯低级错误的杀手。”

犯低级错误的杀手低了低头，挖个坑他肯定往里跳。

“你还小，不适合当杀手还是可以去更好的地方工作。”要不是一旁的范丞丞一张小脸白的发光，陈立农才不想安慰,“再说只要不危及生命，这根红线倒是无所谓，反正旁人又看不到，说不定过段时间它就消失了。”

“可是这个红线有副作用……”

范丞丞还没说完，蔡徐坤就打断了他，他实在不想再多一个人知道这个玩意儿的离谱之处:“那还劳烦……这位老板多多留意一下，这是我的名片，一有发现麻烦请通知我，谢谢。”

陈立农接过卡片，淡淡瞥了一眼，随即勾唇一笑:“好的，另外，我叫陈立农。”

03

和范丞丞从大楼出来，时间已经爬到九点。

蔡徐坤琢磨着要不要去联系一下之前认识的科研人员，就听到后头传来的一声软软腻腻的声音:“对不起。”

蔡徐坤没有回头。

“我可以问问我的朋友们，他们都是杀手，说不定会有什么发现。”说完范丞丞就取出手机开始打。

蔡徐坤也没阻止，听着少年松软的声音，逢人就甜蜜蜜的撒娇，他一共打了五个电话，对方要么是拒接要么就是说不知道什么红线，信心一下子被戳爆，小孩子又开始垂头丧气。

蔡徐坤揉了揉发酸的眉头，事到如今，他只能试着接受这根红线和这个少年，再去想办法调查一下这个杀手公司以及寄托希望于陈立农，世界之大，无奇不有，他就不信没有解决办法。

蔡徐坤无心工作，便让范丞丞带他回家。

到家后他一边联系科研人员一边查阅资料，范丞丞老老实实的坐在他后面，眼神呆呆的，不知道在想什么。

“冰箱里有牛奶和面包。”蔡徐坤敲字空闲提醒他，今天早上忙的连早餐都忘记吃。

“我不饿。”

蔡徐坤不勉强，一坐就是三个小时。

范丞丞一开始还在自闭，后面就迷迷糊糊睡着了，一个咕噜他的下巴就嗑到了蔡徐坤的肩膀，搁得生疼。

范丞丞含着泪吃痛的捂着下巴，换来了蔡徐坤一计眼神警告。

“对……对不起。”

见少年这副委委屈屈的样子，蔡徐坤罕见的心软，虽说是他惹起的麻烦，但少年诚意和悔意都明晃晃地摆在眼前，他再苛刻就显得太小家子气了。

“我来点外卖，喜欢吃什么。”

“我随便的。”范丞丞是真的内疚，说话都不敢看蔡徐坤的眼睛。

蔡徐坤估摸着点了四个菜。

外卖送到时范丞丞急冲冲地跑去拿，蔡徐坤有点怕红线的反弹，立马起身跟了上去。

范丞丞一开始还在装模作样的不好意思，到后来胃虫被勾了出来，开始控制不住自己，吃了两大碗白米饭，还打了个饱嗝。

打完后又不好意思的捂住了嘴，一双圆溜溜的眼睛咕噜咕噜转着，蔡徐坤假装没听到，慢条斯理地喝了口茶。

“谢谢哥哥，我吃饱了。”范丞丞嘴甜，一句一句哥哥叫的蔡徐坤有点儿窃喜，这种年轻的叫法让他倍感舒畅。

既然吃饱了饭，那就要讲点规则。

“在红线事情没有解决前，你先住我家。”先不管范丞丞有没有家，蔡徐坤是绝对不会去别人家住。

“好，我会付住宿费。”

蔡徐坤不是那种缺钱的人，但对方坚持，他也没推脱，清了清嗓继续说:“对外你是我表弟，刚从日本留学回来。”

范丞丞听话的点点头。

蔡徐坤这人毛病比较多，条条框框例了很长，怕范丞丞记不住，他特地把它打印了出来。

因为这种特殊原因，蔡徐坤休了年假。

休假第一天，蔡徐坤查了一天资料，查到两眼发晕，都没有查出个所以然。  
范丞丞一开始帮着他翻书，看着看着就拿出了手机玩游戏，后面径直入坑连麦吃鸡，玩的不亦乐乎。

蔡徐坤气的想骂人。  
可是他连骂人的力气都没有。

眨了眨眼睛又继续埋头进电脑里。  
累到快虚脱时一双手突然按上了他发酸的肩膀，手法轻柔，有技巧的揉搓到地方，蔡徐坤舒爽的叹了一口气。

“哥哥你辛苦了。”范丞丞在后头小声的说，“那些书都是英文的我看不懂。”

蔡徐坤眯着眼听着解释，有点儿想笑。

范丞丞见蔡徐坤表情有所缓和，立马笑了起来:“我上学少，生下来就被爸妈送进了公司的培训场所，到今年才成为正式成员，可是我搞砸了……我很没用……”

说着说着小孩子又开始低落。  
蔡徐坤在想该怎么措辞才好，鼓励人当杀手实在不好，可是小孩子手太巧了，捏着揉着让他都忘记安慰，光顾着指使对方揉捏哪里，然后再是一阵满足的喟叹。

“你总会找到自己的用武之处的。”蔡徐坤舒服够了才出声，“别太沮丧，你还年轻。”

“可我都18岁了。”范丞丞是真的很低落，头肯定也是垂的低低的，温热的故意扑打在他颈间。

蔡徐坤思绪被小孩子的呼吸打乱了，他暗自平复了许久，才像个没事人一样说话:“你只是不适合杀人……”想到小孩子在他身上捅的那几刀，他又一阵冷颤，“可能你眼神不太好，会看错人，但你按摩技术还不错。”

范丞丞不乐反而消沉:“那我以后当个按摩师算了。”

不知为何蔡徐坤脑袋里突然回闪过范丞丞穿着制服给人按摩背部的模样，那些中年油腻大叔肯定喜欢长相可口的小年轻，保不准会偷偷摸摸揩点小油，摸一把屁股大腿什么的……

蔡徐坤神色不安的瞥了一眼身后白白净净的范丞丞，半响，才闷闷出声:“按摩师也不适合你，万一客人轻薄了你，你把人家胳膊卸下来了怎么办？”

“我不会啊。”范丞丞一派天真，“我不会伤害普通人的，我要杀的都是无恶不作的大坏蛋。”

普通人蔡徐坤呵呵一笑。  
不会伤害普通人的小杀手乖乖闭嘴。

蔡徐坤在家待了三天，资料被翻了个遍都没查到这种诡异的现象。  
陈立农也没有联系，估计是把这件事忘到天边。  
就在蔡徐坤愁眉苦脸时，一股熟悉的冲劲涌了上来，一秒后，他怀里多了一个系着围裙的少年。

“你在干什么？”蔡徐坤盯着怀里香软的范丞丞，没有松开。

范丞丞脸有点红，他结结巴巴地解释:“我看你这几天很辛苦，想给你做点菜……”

连吃了几天外卖，蔡徐坤的确快腻死了。

蔡徐坤挑了挑眉:“厨房离我房间的距离早就超过十米了，你可以在去之前提醒我的。”

范丞丞一开始是牢牢记住这件事的，只是他窝在地毯上听着蔡徐坤第N次摔鼠标时，他一下子就慌乱了，满脑子想的都是怎么讨好蔡徐坤，让他息怒，一紧张就把事情忘得干干净净了。

“对……不起。”怀中人低眉。

这不知道是蔡徐坤听的第几次对不起了，他控制不了也阻止不了，只好说:“我去做饭。”

范丞丞跟着蔡徐坤跑到厨房:“我会我来吧！”

“你去反思一下。”蔡徐坤语气不算冷淡，范丞丞却不做声了，像个木头人一样杵在厨房门口。

蔡徐坤原先还想着要不要安慰下，但又觉得这几天对范丞丞实在是太好了，简直是纵容了，他查资料他就玩游戏，玩累了就躺着睡觉，过得舒坦不已。  
虽然担任了他的按摩师一职，比起他的无私奉献，按摩就显得小事一桩了。

冰箱里的菜是昨天陪范丞丞去买几件换洗衣服顺便买的，没想到今天就派上用场。

蔡徐坤熟练的切着土豆丝，还要分几分神给神色飘然的范丞丞。  
对方首先一动不动，后知后觉取下了围裙，小步小步地走到蔡徐坤身后:“你要系围裙吗？”

蔡徐坤手已经脏了，闻声低了下头:“给我系上。”

范丞丞捏着围裙踮起脚尖给蔡徐坤套上头，蔡徐坤余光都是范丞丞粉嫩湿软的唇瓣，发着诱人的色泽，往下一点就是小小的喉结和白的发光的颈窝。

范丞丞身上很香，是他特属的体香。

蔡徐坤觉得嗓子哑的很。

还是范丞丞出声提醒他才回过神，“要我帮忙吗？”

“不用。”

蔡徐坤抛开脑海中不三不四的念头，专心做菜。

04

陈立农的电话是在一个星期后来的。

彼时蔡徐坤还窝在沙发里和范丞丞吃鸡。

一个陌生的号码闯入蔡徐坤的视线，他不得不放弃游戏接通电话。

“蔡先生你好，我是陈立农，能麻烦你告诉我木登木登是不是在你那里，他电话打不通，他已经一个星期没回家了。”

蔡徐坤面无表情的听完陈立农的话，原以为是和红线有关，结果是寻找旧职工的前上司莫名其妙的骚扰电话，他还是轻声回道:“有事吗？”

范丞丞停下手里的游戏，扭过头看着蔡徐坤。

“我想和木登木登接电话。”

蔡徐坤不情不愿地把手机交给范丞丞。

范丞丞听到对方声音后乐嘻嘻地开口:“老板！”

“真的吗！好的！我这就去！谢谢老板！”

范丞丞挂掉电话后一脸开心的对着他又蹦又跳:“老板说有个医生愿意和我们见一面，他可能会知道解决方法！”

蔡徐坤眼皮微微一动，长久的沉闷突然有了通风口，连带着心里的愉悦也被勾起，一丝丝不快全都被好消息驱散开来。

虽然陈立农选择越过了他和范丞丞说，他姑且把这个当做敌对性，但对他来说有了解决方法什么都不重要了。

“现在就去吧。”他近乎笑着说。

没等回复蔡徐坤就瞬移了一把，他还穿着家居棉拖，这会儿落在一个花园里。

范丞丞却没在意，拉着他的手就往前走。

到达约定点小亭子范丞丞左顾右盼，蔡徐坤一门心思在自己的棉拖上，完美强迫症患者实在有点儿奔溃。

这时候一个穿着白大褂的年轻人慢慢走向了他们，先是看了眼蔡徐坤，后来又转向范丞丞，之后视线就一直没有离开:“范丞丞？”

“是我！”范丞丞一脸雀跃，“医生你好。”

年轻帅气的年轻医生抿嘴笑了笑，脸颊上的酒窝明显:“我叫林彦俊，是陈立农的好朋友。”

“林医生你好。”范丞丞兴奋不已，一旁的蔡徐坤冷眼观看，第一次发现范丞丞竟然如此吸引男人的注意力。

“这位想必就是蔡先生了。”林彦俊终于舍得把眼神移向蔡徐坤，后者闻言点了点头:“林医生你好。”

“大家先坐下吧。”林彦俊率先坐了下来，“之所以约到医院的花园，是因为这事适合私下说。”

范丞丞点头附和，露着灿烂不已的笑容。

林彦俊被他逗笑，不由得说:“陈立农一直说他有个很可爱的员工，今日一见，果然可爱。”

范丞丞被人夸就害羞，缩了缩脖子:“林医生也很帅。”

被夸的人轻轻一笑。

“能否移向正题。”蔡徐坤有点儿烦躁，冷言打断。

范丞丞见状又说:“林医生你知道了我们之间的红线吧，你看得到吗？”

“我看不见。”林彦俊摇了摇头，“这根线只有你们看的到，我之前研究过这种因人而异产生的特殊能力，俗点就是超能力，每种能力总会有相克的属性，我想问下如果你们做了违背红线规则的事会产生什么效果？”

这时候蔡徐坤心里突然有点儿舒畅，见范丞丞一脸想说又害羞的模样，蔡徐坤直接了断:“超过十米的距离，范丞丞会自动弹到我怀里。”

范丞丞耳根发红。  
林彦俊表情很复杂。  
蔡徐坤看的很愉快。

“怀里？这红线确定不是月老的杰作？”林彦俊无关紧要的一句玩笑，却让范丞丞急红了脖子，连忙挥手。

“我猜也是。”蔡徐坤好心情地和林彦俊唠嗑着，“每次都是落入怀中，准确无误。”

“你们试过几次？”林彦俊纵使觉得不可思议甚至有点荒唐，但还是郑重其事地问。

“不多，也就两次。”蔡徐坤记忆里也就两次，其他时间范丞丞都乖乖的在自己身边。

“不止。”范丞丞突然摇头，“你被我暗杀晕睡的那天晚上，我至少实验了五次。”

“结果呢？”林彦俊饶有兴致地问。

“就……每次都跌入……哥哥的怀抱。”

蔡徐坤因为这一句哥哥而有些洋洋得意。  
范丞丞却一直回想那天晚上三番五次都趴在蔡徐坤身上，黏的跟磁铁一样，光想着就觉得不好意思。

“我能亲眼看看吗？”年轻的医生到底是没忍住好奇心发问。

“不可以。”两个人同时说。

林彦俊干咳一声:“我需要多方面观察，四周没人，不用不好意思。”

范丞丞妥协了。  
蔡徐坤正襟危坐在亭子里，不知为何很紧张。

范丞丞第一次实验是正对着蔡徐坤，他比蔡徐坤还紧张，特别是旁边还有个一脸看戏的林彦俊，范丞丞脑子一片混沌。

他闭着眼轻轻给自己打气。

不出意料，范丞丞刚刚远离，蔡徐坤就感觉到了一股冲劲，一瞬间，范丞丞就坐在了他的腿上，脸上有诱人的粉红，而他的手也不自觉的搂住了对方的腰。

林彦俊看的目瞪口呆，就像一阵风，他根本没来得及看清范丞丞的身影，那人就出现在蔡徐坤的腿上。

第二次实验范丞丞背对着蔡徐坤，同样的效果，林彦俊没看清范丞丞就落入了蔡徐坤怀中，还是和他面对面。

年轻的医生不敢相信在空中还能自动转身这一神奇举止。

第三次实验林彦俊故意站在两人中间，范丞丞怕伤着他，而他咬牙切齿要人走远，还是一阵风，林彦俊还在原地，范丞丞早就落入蔡徐坤怀中。

这很玄乎。

彼时范丞丞已经浑身红透，就像一只待人宰割的大龙虾。

蔡徐坤比他好点，但也能看到眼里有明显的动容。

“你的超能力是瞬移？”林彦俊坐下来冷静分析。

“是。”

“你是伤口会自动痊愈的体质？”

“恩。”

“或许你们的体质本就是磁铁，相互吸引，怎么也扯不开，强制扯开不行，除非自动扯开。”

“什么意思？”蔡徐坤紧锁眉头。

“范丞丞并不是误杀你这根红线才诞生，从你们见面那一刻这根红线就出现了，它是你们缘分的见证点，并不是什么惩罚，意思就是你们见面这根红线就会出现。”林彦俊笑了笑，“我猜真的是月老的红线现形了。”

范丞丞已经坐不住了。

“命中注定一说。”林彦俊叹了口气，“真是可惜了，我对范丞丞还蛮满意的，原本还想约着出来吃顿饭追下他，结果呢。”

范丞丞脸一红，立马低下了头。

蔡徐坤冷眼瞅着，不做发表。

“这根线什么时候会消失呢，我猜只有三种，一是你们两个在一起，就是真正的喜欢对方;而是你们其中一个看上其他人，红线也会消失;三就是其中一个去世，当然蔡先生是不可能的，除非老死，那么就只有范丞丞了。”林彦俊说到这里还皱了下眉头，“丞丞这么可爱，蔡先生要是为了一己私利雇佣杀手杀人了，我和陈立农都不会放过你。”

“胡说八道。”沉不住气的蔡徐坤终于出声。

林彦俊闻言不怒反笑:“不瞒蔡先生，我的姥爷姥姥爷姥姥姥爷都是算姻缘的，我刚刚暗地里给你们算了一卦，不配，丞丞还是和我配。”

范丞丞已经冒烟。

“信不信随蔡先生了。”林彦俊笑了笑，“总之杀人放火这种事做不得。蔡先生还是老老实实去喜欢别人吧。我会采取措施和丞丞约会的，期间还劳烦蔡先生跟着走。”

“对了，这次费用一共一万五，蔡先生刷卡还是现金。”

 

05

蔡徐坤回到家后脸色还是不太好看。

范丞丞缩在一旁不敢说话，焉巴巴的。

气氛有一点儿尴尬，谁都不曾预料到会是那样，范丞丞叭了叭嘴，声音细微微的:“他可能是瞎说的，你别当真。”

不管是不是瞎说，蔡徐坤都得承认自己被打乱了，奇奇怪怪的想法涌上心头。  
他甚至还有点儿期待。  
他也不知道自己怎么想的。  
总归抛开其他的，范丞丞给他的印象还挺好，他不在意性别，对他来说合适和喜欢更重要。

一夜无眠。  
范丞丞亦然。

原本以为林彦俊只是开玩笑，第二天的电话邀请时，范丞丞吓得从床上蹦起来。  
自从搬过来住后，蔡徐坤人性化地给范丞丞在网上定了一张床，就在他旁边。  
范丞丞动静很大，惊得浅眠的蔡徐坤也睁开了眼。

“我这是在帮蔡先生脱离红线，范丞丞你得快点喜欢上我，蔡先生得尽力帮助我。”林彦俊说的有头有理，“麻烦丞丞把原话带给蔡先生，半个小时后市中心茶馨阁不见不散。”

不用范丞丞带话，林彦俊声音不小，房间很安静，蔡徐坤听的一清二楚。

“我……”范丞丞一脸为难的看着蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤有点烦:“你想去吗？”

范丞丞张了张嘴，他不太想去，可是一想到这几天实在是麻烦蔡徐坤，万一林彦俊说的是真的，红线就能很快消失了。

“我去。”

蔡徐坤气一哽，一种难以言喻的情感涌上心头。

范丞丞和蔡徐坤赶到茶馨阁时，林彦俊就坐在包厢内，穿着一身干净利落的西装，鼻尖搁着一副金丝边框的眼镜，手里捧了一束娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰，模样大好。

“丞丞。”林彦俊见到范丞丞就起身迎了上来，将手里的玫瑰花递给他，范丞丞的脸被红玫瑰衬托的略加白皙，还有一丝羞红。

蔡徐坤在一旁显得格外多余。

“蔡先生，我和丞丞约会期间还请蔡先生多担当点，你可以带台电脑来工作的，记得戴上耳机。”林彦俊吩咐完，就拉着范丞丞的手入座。

蔡徐坤还想反驳，就听到林彦俊一句轻描淡写:“我这是在帮蔡先生早日解放。”

林彦俊和范丞丞的约会第一地点就是吃大餐，蔡徐坤坐一旁，他们两个对着坐，林彦俊旁若无人的语言攻击，范丞丞羞得一会儿脸红一会儿低头，还有意地看了蔡徐坤好几眼。

蔡徐坤生平冷淡，遇到这种场景即使可笑，他还是能很好的控制情绪，他吃他的饭，正眼瞧都没瞧。

第二地点是电影院，蔡徐坤故意衡量了下距离，选择在离他们最远的地方坐下。  
电影不算好看，蔡徐坤看了一会儿就没劲了，范丞丞和林彦俊坐在后头，也不知道在干些什么，电影院没什么人，要干点什么很容易，特别是范丞丞这种很好骗很好哄的傻小孩。

蔡徐坤一顿乱想，冷静越来越偏离，他忍不住偏头看。

范丞丞一直缩着头，林彦俊挨得很近，不知说了什么，范丞丞脸一红，又把头埋的更低了。两个人亲密的样子很晃眼，特别是范丞丞脸颊上诡异的红，还有林彦俊一副胜券在握的模样。

蔡徐坤没忍住站起身来，走到范丞丞旁侧，两个人都抬起头一脸惊愕地看着他。

“我公司有急事，现在要立马去一趟。”蔡徐坤脸不红心不跳的撒谎。

范丞丞是知道蔡徐坤请了年假的，此刻一脸疑惑地看着他。

见他这副被打扰了约会的模样蔡徐坤心里更加老火，语调更加冰冷:“急事。”

范丞丞放下爆米花，点了点头，倒是林彦俊一脸笑容:“那下次约，丞丞，跟你约会很开心。”

“我也很开心。”范丞丞咧嘴一笑。

“晚点联系。”林彦俊故意暧昧的说。

范丞丞果然害羞。

害羞完范丞丞才轻轻问:“你们公司在哪呀？”

瞬移到公司后蔡徐坤没能控制住情绪，整个人气势汹汹的，不发一言的走向办公室，门口的助理一脸目瞪口呆，要问出的话被蔡徐坤的低气压压的生生闭上了嘴。

范丞丞也不知道为什么蔡徐坤会生气，他猜想可能是因为工作出了乱子，便也不敢做声，紧紧跟着人进了办公室。

助理在门口一截，问:“你是谁。”

范丞丞还没说里面蔡徐坤带着寒意的声音传了出来:“让他进来。”

范丞丞进去后就看见蔡徐坤在扯领带，表情不好，眉眼盯着他。

范丞丞有点怕。

蔡徐坤意识到自己的失态后还是进办公室的十分钟后，彼时范丞丞缩在旁边沙发上玩手机，时不时抿嘴笑，还要时时刻刻关注他的动态。

从进门到现在蔡徐坤一点文件都没看进去，光顾着想事情和看范丞丞去了。

两人视线在空中聚焦后，各自都有点局促。

范丞丞在和谁聊天？

蔡徐坤隐隐约约猜到，心里的警鸣响个不停，这次他没有随即爆发，忍了口气，逼迫自己去看文件。

林彦俊的电话打过来时，范丞丞故意看了蔡徐坤一眼，见对方在埋头看文件，然后偷偷溜到窗户旁边去通话。

范丞丞一直在笑，不知对方说了些什么甜言蜜语。

蔡徐坤手指轻轻敲打了下桌面，不动声色地退了退身子，一股蛮力升起时，蔡徐坤忍不住偷笑。

范丞丞被冲到了他怀里，手机在半途飞了出去，独留着林彦俊一个人的声音在空中叭叭叭。

“对不起，”范丞丞立马道歉，“我不是故意的。”

看来他不止眼神不好，测量水平也不好。

蔡徐坤看起来算平静，嘴却不饶人:“打电话打的是不是太忘神了，一天到晚腻不腻？”

“我是想帮哥哥你尽快逃离，毕竟我麻烦你这么久了。”小孩儿眼睛低低的，看起来不太开心儿。

蔡徐坤微微一顿。

“我虽然废物，但是这点忙我还是能帮的。”小孩儿一会儿就抬起了头，眼睛亮亮的，“我保证红线肯定会消失的。”

蔡徐坤知道有什么早就在默默改变中，稍稍地潜入他的心，不带商量的，很不理智的。

命中注定吗？  
他或许可以试着相信。

“或许，我们可以试试。”蔡徐坤难得认真，手也不自觉地搂紧了怀中人，“我也不太相信命运这么一说，但他就是降临了，与其去喜欢别人，你还不如试着喜欢下我。”

范丞丞眼睛亮亮的，有水光在闪烁。

“可是我怕……”

“怕什么？”蔡徐坤眯了眯眼，“怕我魅力不够大还是怕你对我没有吸引力？”

“不是。”范丞丞突然摇头，“哥哥很好很帅对我也很好……只是我又笨又傻还一无是处……”

蔡徐坤嘴角止不住地上扬，忍不住低头在小孩儿粉嫩嫩的唇上亲了一口:“还不错，香软可口。”

范丞丞目瞪口呆，眼睫毛跟着颤动。

回到公寓范丞丞还是轻飘飘的，他在思索事情是怎么转了个弯的。  
倒是蔡徐坤比他冷静的多，撩对象他是第一次干，但对方是个对他有八成好感的人，循循渐进，没有什么是困难的。

首先就是要去除情敌的干扰。

“你和林彦俊说清楚吧。”蔡徐坤下令。

范丞丞缩了缩头，有些难以开口。

“你想脚踏两只船？”蔡徐坤抿唇。

“不是。”范丞丞立马拨通林彦俊的电话，还没开口，蔡徐坤就把手机拿了过去。

“林医生，你好，我是蔡徐坤，我希望从今以后你不要再干扰丞丞。”  
“红线消失的最好方法是两情相悦，既然是命中注定，局外人就不要插足了。”  
“追他？林医生确定要和我比，我可是和丞丞晚上都睡一起，他离开我十米就会自动弹入我的怀中，林医生觉得谁的胜算比较大？”  
“卑鄙？不好意思，蔡某只是追妻罢了。”  
“祝您生活愉快，早日逃离失恋的痛苦。”

一气呵成。  
蔡徐坤挂了电话看着一愣一愣儿的范丞丞。  
“我去做饭菜。”范丞丞已经无地自容，一溜烟跑到了厨房。  
下一秒又弹回了蔡徐坤怀抱。  
蔡徐坤好笑的看着怀里红的冒烟的脸蛋，忍不住伸手摸了摸。

“我第一次觉得这根红线是追妻神器。”

06

红线的确帮了蔡徐坤很多忙。

比如可以无止境的挑逗爱脸红的范丞丞，看他窝在自己怀里又羞愤又无可奈何的样子。

同时红线也帮助蔡徐坤抵挡情敌的干扰。

某天蔡徐坤去洗澡，范丞丞和往常一样搬了个小坐垫坐门口，不一会儿蔡徐坤就听到门外的手机响，范丞丞像是被他发现，故意压低声音讲，蔡徐坤恰巧听到了一声林医生。

这个医生真的是不屈不饶。  
蔡徐坤决定给点报复，他往后退了几步，红线一动，范丞丞随力冲进了浴室，和他面对面贴着。

范丞丞瞬间脸红的滴血。  
眼睛余光不自觉的瞄到下面那明目张胆的玩意儿，羞愤至死。

这个时候蔡徐坤偏偏添油加醋搂住他的腰，轻声贴着他的耳朵，故意用手机里的人听得到的声音说:“丞丞，都湿了，一起洗澡吧。”

林彦俊当机挂了电话。

澡自然是没洗成，范丞丞推开他跑出了浴室，跑了一段距离人又被弹了回来，这次范丞丞不动了，死死地捂着脸，蔡徐坤觉得可爱的打紧，隔着白嫩嫩的手背吻了吻嘴巴的位置。

小孩立即软了腿。

后来蔡徐坤也不敢逗下去了，他怕自己忍不住，便抱着人出了浴室，那天晚上范丞丞捂了一晚被子，任凭他怎么说话也不搭理。

可能那次做的有些过火，范丞丞又像一个不经人事的小屁孩，后来几天范丞丞都不敢和他对视，只要他盯着看，对方一定红成小辣椒;也不怎么和他说话，一说话就低头，怎么也不看他。

这样下去不行，蔡徐坤决定采取不理睬政策。  
这个不理睬政策只持续了一上午，两个人一上午的确没交流，范丞丞窝在沙发里打游戏，蔡徐坤便捧着电脑写策划。  
蔡徐坤没去看范丞丞，也不找他说话，自顾自地做着自己的事情，却发现有个小小的视线总是偷偷摸摸的看自己。  
蔡徐坤忍不住偷笑。

中午还是蔡徐坤做饭，吃完饭后蔡徐坤洗碗，范丞丞就站在一旁傻巴巴地望着，一副要说害怕说的样子。

一切弄完后蔡徐坤继续捧着电脑工作。

范丞丞坐在沙发上半天不老实，后来他开始剥橘子，剥了满满一碗小橘子，橘子剥完他也不吃，放在茶几上开始剥瓜子，瓜子也剥了一盆子。  
剥完瓜子他开始切橙子，一刀一刀切，边切边暗暗观察他的神色。  
蔡徐坤实在想笑，但他一直忍着。

范丞丞切了一碟子橙子后，鼓了鼓腮帮子，捧着一小碟子橙子肉跑到他跟前。  
蔡徐坤还是不看他。  
范丞丞像是有点儿着急，连忙坐到他旁侧，拉着他的衣袖晃了晃，奶声奶气的:“哥哥，我请你吃橙子。”

撒娇？  
蔡徐坤沉住气，无动于衷。

“哥哥，我喂你。”  
小孩酥白的手指捏起一块橙子肉往他嘴里送。

蔡徐坤凝神看着眼前红透脸的人，微微勾起嘴角，眼里闪过一丝狡黠:“用嘴喂我。”

范丞丞听后果然要哭，眼底氤氲一片，可怜巴巴的咬紧了嘴唇，脸颊一块儿绯红可口，他又害羞又怕蔡徐坤不理他，纠结了许久，在蔡徐坤眼神要冷下的前一秒，鼓起勇气说了声:“……好。”

蔡徐坤原本想点到即止，结果小孩真的往嘴里咬了一块橙子肉，闭着眼微颤着睫毛朝他靠近。  
蔡徐坤突然不想停止了，眼前的一切都令人脸红心跳。

橙子肉送到嘴边时蔡徐坤毫不犹豫地咬了另一端，在小孩要逃离的那一秒伸手按住后脑勺，把人抱上腿，霸道而又用力地擒住小孩嘴里的橙肉，酸酸甜甜的果肉在唇齿间发酵，范丞丞想要反抗又被凑上来的气息压迫的着迷，情不自禁地抓紧了蔡徐坤的衣领。

范丞丞嘴里的橙子肉都被蔡徐坤偷渡了过去，小孩子微微张口，橙子汁随着唇角掉落，眼神迷离的看着眼前的帅气男子。

“好甜。”蔡徐坤笑着把范丞丞的嘴角擦拭干净，“丞丞嘴里的最甜。”

没等小孩脸红，蔡徐坤再次吻了上去。  
这个吻缠绵而又急促，耳边都是范丞丞娇滴滴的哼唧和细碎的哭声，蔡徐坤像只贪婪的野兽，揉着小孩细软的腰身肉，勾着他的呼吸一遍一遍汲取他的唾液。

一吻结束，范丞丞直接趴在他的肩头喘气。  
蔡徐坤爱惜的捏了捏触手可及的后颈肉，扬着音调:“宝贝，亲都亲了，什么时候考虑喜欢我啊？”

肩头的人身体微微一颤，黏糊糊的声音传了过来:“快了……”

蔡徐坤笑着把人拧起，额头挨着额头，眼睛盯向范丞丞的眼底，把他的害羞和矜持通通看尽:“是不是要吃完真橙子才同意呀？”

范丞丞眼角红红的，距离太近，脸上的热意都传到了他的脸上，再加上他又说了句骚话，这会儿更加羞愤，眼眶里都溢满了泪水:“不……不是。”

蔡徐坤好心情的舔了舔小孩被他吻得湿润的唇瓣:“那就是现在就喜欢了咯？”

“……恩……”范丞丞移不开眼，软绵绵地哼着，“可是红线还没消失……”

“可能吃了真橙子红线就会消失。”

“真的吗？”范丞丞抬起眼皮，眼睛亮晶晶的。

“真的。”蔡徐坤嘴角一勾，“我保证。”

“那……”范丞丞羞红了脸，嘟了嘟嘴:“……你吃吧……”

当天下午蔡徐坤就把真橙子吃了，吃了好几次。

真橙子被他弄得哭唧唧的，一边哭一边抱怨:“你骗人……红线还没消失……”

奋力耕耘的蔡徐坤听闻笑出了声，安慰怀里的小哭包:“再来一次就会消失。”

又来了一次的真橙子快要累晕，睡之前还在哼着:“哥哥……骗人……”

蔡徐坤心满意足的搂着人去浴室清理。

红线消不消失已经无所谓了，最重要的一直是两个人互通的心意，只要是相互喜欢的，愿意把自己完完全全交给另一个人，红线又还有什么意义呢？

再说红线还能调情，何乐而不为？

当然，红线是在蔡徐坤和范丞丞领证的那天晚上消失的。

那天晚上蔡徐坤精力旺盛了点，把范丞丞折腾的不停求饶。  
红线就是在那个时候偷偷不见的，彼时蔡徐坤还在抓着人顶弄，九浅一深。  
范丞丞哭的晕天晕地的，眼神瞥到了还不敢相信，不知怎么地见蔡徐坤还要侧入，抖机灵了一下，瞬移到了另一间房。

一秒不见老婆的蔡徐坤在床上惊慌失措。  
成功逃离床事的范丞丞在另间房里笑到打滚。

即便后来范丞丞也没讨到好果子吃。

红线虽然消失，但他们的故事还要继续。  
最美好的爱情，最美好的蔡先生和范先生。


End file.
